happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NewandImprovedGizmo19/A better me
I have some big news for everyone:Gizmo as you once knew him to be is dead. That immature kid who constantly complained about everything under the sun, wouldn't shut up about Robot Chicken, used profanity constantly, and said countless awkward things is no more. But don't worry, he has been reincarnated as this fellow right here. I'm sure a lot of people were able to figure this out from my old account but I've had serious developmental issues my entire life. I've been informed that what I have isn't exactly classified as Autism or Asperger's, I don't even think it has a name to be honest but I'll try to explain as best as I can:Some of the problems I've had since earliest memory are talking too much, exhibiting extremely poor social skills, getting obsessed with certain things, having a serious aversion to change of any kind, using the same words/phrases over and over again, making too many pop culture references at inappropriate times, freaking out over the little things in life, being very emotionally unstable, and complaining/arguing too much. For years, I thought that my problems were just phases that I would grow out of eventually and just shrugged them off as such but it wasn't until one particular night a couple weeks back that I had an eye opening dream. Do any of you remember the scenes in A Christmas Carol where Scrooge saw visions of what the world would become if he didn't change his miserly ways and how his actions would impact his loved ones? My dream that night was essentially just that. I don't want to get into too much detail about what happened in that nightmare because it generally revolved around my family and others things I prefer to keep private but it certainly opened my eyes. For the first time in my life, I took a long, hard look at myself in the mirror and realized that now is the time when true progress happens in my life:That transitional period when I finally become a man. One of the major ways that has helped me tremendously ever since that revelation happened are these YouTube binaural beats videos. They are basically just these 20-50 minute long soundtracks of soothing music. I listen to those videos at least 7 times a day anymore and while music will obviously never completely change me, only I myself can do that. They certainly help calm me down and ease off much of the stress and anxiety I had before. You know that HTF episode where Flippy started using meditation to help with his PTSD? That's kind of what I've been doing lately as well. Ever since I started watching them I haven't been freaking out over little things anymore, I don't feel as obsessive as I used to about certain things I like, I am far less likely to get upset over change (I now just accept things as they are), and my emotional problems have lessened very much as well. So to truly say good-bye to my old self one hundred percent, I have created a new account. I figured that since my goal is to leave my old ways behind:It would only make sense to make a new account on my favorite website/online hangout to go along with that. Plus, I honestly want to distance myself from some of those old posts too. While I can never take back the more cringey, awkward, and inappropriate things I had said entirely, I would like to leave those things in the past where they belong and subsequently leave my old account behind for that reason. Maybe I'll occasionally log back into my GizmotheMogwai17 account but probably not at this point. Category:Blog posts